1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system for managing an HBA identifier of a PCI card mounted in an IO slot expansion unit serving as a constituent member of the computer system, and a method for inheriting the HBA identifier of the PCI card.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a computer system which is formed so that a server chassis capable of being loaded with server blades of arithmetic system devices each composed of a CPU, a memory, etc. and an IO slot expansion unit capable of being loaded with PCI cards such as FC (Fibre Channel) PCI cards, Ethernet PCI cards, etc. are connected to each other by a PCIe cable. The IO slot expansion unit is further loaded with a PCIe switch. When setting of the PCIe switch is edited, connection between the server blades and the PCI cards can be switched.
As the background art in this technical field, there is JP-A-2009-245455 (Patent Document 1). In this official gazette, “setting of disk mapping” has been described in terms of connection setting of LUs. In JP-A-2010-39729 (Patent Document 2), there has been disclosed a multi-route PCIe switch server system with the server chassis described as “server device” and the IO slot expansion unit described as “external I/O device”.
When a PCI card mounted in the IO slot expansion unit is replaced by a new PCI card because of failure or the like, the HBA identifier (which corresponds to a WWN if the PCI card is an FC PCI card or an MAC etc. if the PCI card is an Ethernet PCI card) of the PCI card before the replacement varies from the HBA identifier of the PCI card after the replacement. For this reason, after replacement of the PCI card has occurred, it is necessary that a user should register the BEA identifier of the PCI card newly in a device connected to the PCI card. There is however a problem that much labor and time is taken for such new registration work.